¿Quién es ella?
by krola
Summary: Nate y Blair viven juntos lejos de Nueva York, cuando llega la noticia de que Chuck va a prometerse con una chica desconocida. Nate no puede evitar sorprenderse por la reacción de Blair. Nate POV. Future fic. One shot.


**QUIÉN ES ELLA**

Nathaniel Archibald nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente para proponerle matrimonio a Blair Waldorf, su novia de toda la vida. Llevaban ya dos años conviviendo pero su conversación había quedado resumida a frases de cortesía escasas de verdadero interés. El "no-matrimonio" había sucumbido a la rutina que mata al 80 por ciento de las parejas.

Las horas más aburridas eran las del almuerzo, ambos se sentaban en el borde de una larga mesa, a la luz de una bombilla de bajo consumo. El único ruido que se oía eran las servilletas al arrugarse o el masticar lento de cada uno. Después de largos minutos, Blair siempre era la primera en hablar, al principio rogando con la mirada algo de conversación pero esa pequeña frase se había convertido con el tiempo en una rutina más.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la mañana?- preguntó Blair, fiel a su tradición de todos los días y Nate se preguntó si realmente le interesaba.

- No ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal- contestó Nate y Blair sólo asintió, quizá ni siquiera le había escuchado, expulsar aquella frase todos los días parecía ser la única pauta importante.

¿Qué les había ocurrido? Nate no estaba seguro. Sabía que quería a Blair, siempre la había amado y siempre lo haría... o al menos eso era lo que se repetía cuando veían en la portada de una revista de Cotilleos la estilizada figura de Serena Humphrey.

Porque, aunque en un principio se había negado a reconocerlo, él leía las revistas de cotilleo casi todos los días. Él era el que limpiaba la casa y Blair la que hacía largos viajes de negocios, la pequeña empresa para la que trabajaba Nathaniel no le necesitaba para hacer viajes con tanta frecuencia. Había aprendido a cocinar, a quitar el polvo de las ventanas y a saber apreciar las revistas del corazón.

- Ahora puedes considerarte completamente un amo de casa- comentó la quiosquera con una simpática sonrisa el primer día que compró aquella revista. Nate también sonrió aunque no sabía si se sentía halagado o dolido.

A su pesar, después de un aburrido día de trabajo, llegó a una casa vacía en la que sólo le esperaba una nota en el frigorífico en la que Blair decía que se había tenido que ir inmediatamente a Nueva York para resolver algunos problemas de su nueva línea de ropa. Nate no se molestó si quiera en suspirar, ya acostumbrado, agarró su revista, una botella de vino y una bolsa de cacahuetes que luego nunca abría. Se dejó caer sobre su sofá preferido y abrió la revista que tenía entre manos. Esta vez la portada no la ocupaba Serena, Dan, Jenny o ni siquiera Carter Baizan. Era su mejor amigo, Chuck Bass, el que aparecía fotografiado. Era el mismo de siempre, como si hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo: su alma a cambio de la juventud eterna, tampoco sería algo sorprendente. Apenas podía recordar su voz, no habría día en el que no se arrepintiera de haberse mudado. Nueva York estaba jodidamente lejos.

Sobre Chuck unas grandes letras informaban sobre una supuesta relación formal con una chica desconocida. Nate buscó con rapidez el artículo a doble página de la vida amorosa del empresario Chuck Bass y no se sorprendió al descubrir que en ninguna de las líneas del artículo aparecía el nombre de su "novia", aún así la prensa se atrevía a insinuar la posibilidad de una boda cercana.

- Como si fuera posible- exclamó Nate en voz alta- ¿Chuck casado?

Los hechos sobre los que se basaba el artículo eran la cena para dos que reservaba Chuck en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, unas fotos de él entrando en una joyería y otras muchas en las que hablaba por teléfono, en el pie de estas últimas se leía que Chuck pasaba horas hablando con su enamorada pero Nate estaba seguro de que su amigo pasaría más tiempo hablando con su cobrador de bolsa, su asesor o su investigador privado que con cualquier mujer. Debía contárselo a Blair, ella se reiría a carcajadas y hacía mucho que no la oía reír.

Nate se lo mencionó cuatro días después cuando ella había regresado de su viaje.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?- preguntó Blair, una vez más.

- Creo que Chuck se va a casar- exclamó Nate, ignorando su pregunta.

Blair alzó la cabeza sorprendida y una larga sonrisa apareció en su cara, como si le pareciera divertido, luego la borró con rapidez como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que aquella era una noticia pésima.

- Estás bromeando ¿verdad?- sentenció, miró a su ensalada- Hace mucho que no bromeas, necesitas bromear y te inventas algo así...

- No es una invención mía

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, entonces?

- Rumores- se limitó a contestar Nate que no estaba dispuesto a confesar su afición por las revistas de cotilleo.

- Pues serán sólo eso...Rumores- respondió Blair, sin mirarle, muy ocupada en su ensalada- Es una locura. Estamos hablando de Chuck ¿O no? Él no le propondrá matrimonio a esa chica...

- No he hablado de ninguna chica.

Blair frunció las cejas.

- ¡Oh, claro, porque Chuck se va a casar consigo mismo o con un perro, siempre fue muy devoto con los animales!

Nate meneó la cabeza, no le apetecía aguantar el difícil humor de Blair.

- ¿Entonces está saliendo con alguien?

- Supongo. Bueno, estará teniendo sexo con alguien sería la expresión adecuada, hablamos de Chuck, no lo olvides... - respondió Blair.

Nate asintió, no muy convencido y decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Ves a Serena cuando vas a Nueva York?

- ¡Ojalá pudiera! ¡Pero apenas tengo tiempo de comer, menos de hablar con Serena!

Esa fue la última frase que Blair soltó antes de dedicarse por completo a saborear su ensalada y la fruta que tomó como postre.

Días después, Blair volvió a marcharse una semana, esta vez Nate no le preguntó ni qué destino le habían dado en la empresa ni cuándo volvería. Se aferró a su agenda telefónica y a la bolsa de cacahuetes cerrada. Su mirada buscó la letra "V" hasta que encontró el nombre de Vanesa junto a su número. Nate puso el teléfono sobre su regazo y comenzó a marcar con rapidez

...bip...bip...bip... _Comunica_

Nate volvió a teclear el número, por si acaso se había equivocado la primera vez. Pero seguía comunicando. Se mordió la lengua y miró dudoso la bolsa de cacahuetes, tras algunos minutos de cavilaciones, se decidió a abrirla. El sonido del plástico al romperse sonó casi celestial, sintió sus fuerzas resurgir y algo de valor que nunca había considerado propio. Se fue con convicción al principio de las páginas y detuvo su dedo sobre el nombre de Chuck Bass.

...bip...bip...

- Hotel Palace- respondió el recepcionista.

- Buenas tarde. ¿Se hospeda allí Charles Bass?- conocía la respuesta de sobra, sólo era una formalidad.

- Sí. Así es, pero en estos momentos está ocupado- Nate se mordió el labio, estuvo tentado de dar las gracias y colgar pero en su lugar se llevó a la boca algunos cacahuetes.

- ¿Cómo se llama usted?- quiso saber.

El recepcionista tardó algunos segundos en hablar, como si dudara en darle su nombre.

- Arthur Roberts.

- Señor Roberts, encantado- dijo con autoridad- Yo soy Nathaniel Archibald. Le aseguro que en cuanto usted le diga mi nombre a Chuck Bass, no dudará en atenderme sin importar con quien esté en su habitación.

- No le gusta que le interrumpan cuando está...- el recepcionista dejó de hablar.

- Lo sé y puedo imaginar qué está haciendo, he pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo en el sofá de esa misma suite. Haga lo que le digo, yo me responsabilizaré del enfado de Chuck.

El silencio duró algunos minutos, tantos que a Nate le parecieron eternos.

- De acuerdo. Espere un momento, le paso con él- Nate asintió aunque sabía que el recepcionista no podía verle, una vez más comió cacahuetes. Oyó el pitido del teléfono seguido de la inconfundible voz de su mejor amigo.

- Nathaniel, amigo ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo con un tono de júbilo en la voz- Me coges en un mal momento.

- Lo sé. Como en los viejos tiempos- respondió Nate, sonriendo, eran incontables los momentos en los que Chuck había echado a una joven de su cama porque Nathaniel necesitaba apoyo en ese mismo instante.

- Completamente. Como en los viejos tiempos- Nate podía imaginarse la sonrisa de Chuck al otro lado. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos segundos, pensando qué decirse después de tanto tiempo. Al concentrarse un poco más, Nate escuchó unos besos chocar contra la piel de Chuck y el movimiento de las sábanas. La chica que lo acompañaba no se había ido y estaba intentando convencer a su amigo, a base de besos y caricias, de que colgara- ¿Cómo estás, Nathaniel?- preguntó Chuck seguramente cuando había acumulado la voluntad suficiente para fingir que no notaba las caricias de su acompañante, la melancolía se podía oír en su voz.

- En realidad aburrido- reconoció Nate.

- Oh, echas de menos Nueva York

- Supongo que sí

Blair regresó de su viaje con un humor inmejorable, lo que facilitó en cierto modo la convivencia. Cuando comenzó una semana más, Nate compró la revista y la guardó en su maletín. Toda la mañana la pasó delante de un ordenador manejando bases de datos y discutiendo con clientes, estaba deseando leer la revista que llevaba guardada pues una vez más Chuck ocupaba la página principal. En su escueta llamada Chuck no había querido hablar de su chica misteriosa, aunque tampoco había negado la veracidad de esta noticia. Finalmente Nate se había despedido dándose por vencido en su interrogatorio y había prometido ir a visitarlo algún día, aunque sabía que esas vagas palabras no se materializarían pronto.

- Señor Archibald- lo llamó su compañero de trabajo, mofándose de él al utilizar su apellido. Eso sólo indicaba una cosa: el bueno de Jake Green estaba de buen humor. Parecía que esa semana todos tenían algo por lo que sonreír, todos excepto Nate- Mi señora se ha encontrado hoy con la tuya en el mercado.

- No estamos casados- respondió Nate con rapidez.

- Ese es un asunto que no voy a discutir más- replicó Jake que siempre había insistido a Nate que le pidiera matrimonio a Blair. "Ya estáis casados, Archibald, pero toda mujer quiere su anillo para enseñárselo a sus amigas"- Así que voy al grano. Katy me ha dicho, palabras textuales "que Blair Waldorf estaba hoy sorprendentemente soportable"

No era un secreto que Katy Green opinaba que Blair Waldorf era una chica que a pesar de superar los veintidós años seguía comportándose como una cría de quince años. Nate nunca había encontrado palabras para rebatir esa mala opinión.

- ... ¿Qué le hiciste ayer a tu noviecita para que esté de tan buen humor?- preguntó Jake entre risas.

- Nada- contestó Nate.

- Oh, vamos, según Katy tenía una de esas sonrisas post-sexo.

- Aunque te parezca extraño esas sonrisas que mencionas en Blair son idénticas a las sonrisas post- trabajo bien hecho- Al decir esto, Nate no pudo evitar pensar en había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Blair siempre tenía dolores de cabeza. "Es por culpa del trabajo, cariño, mañana quizás" pero ese mañana nunca llegaba.

- Oh- contestó Jake, frunciendo las cejas confusas- tu chica es muy rara.

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Nate se sentó en una mesa alejada y abrió la revista que había comprado. Esta vez la periodista que escribía el artículo de Chuck había entrevistado a la limpiadora del Hotel Palace de Nueva York y ésta juraba haber encontrado un sujetador negro, un pintalabios rojos y una diadema azul esparcidos por el cuarto de baño.

_" Ah y un secador de pelo- había añadido la limpiadora- Todas las mujeres sabemos que dejar el secador de pelo en el baño de nuestro chico es una forma de marcar nuestra propiedad"_

Nate se imaginó a la limpiadora con el pelo rosa fucsia y masticando chicle de forma grotesca. Meneó la cabeza para sacar de su mente aquella imagen y continuó leyendo.

_"Chuck Bass ha reconocido por fin a la prensa que está completamente enamorado, parece que pronto el soltero más codiciado de Nueva York dejará de estar disponible para todas las chicas que suspiran por él"_

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto con ese asunto?- preguntó Blair, aquel mismo día a la hora de la comida- Si él está enamorado, bien por él- Blair sonrió de forma estúpida, como si realmente se alegrara por su amigo.

Nate se preguntó si Blair Waldorf había olvidado después de dos años a Chuck Bass. Había quedado lejos aquellos años en los que Blair y Chuck se autodestruían mutuamente para llamar la atención del otro. En una de esas ocasiones en las que Blair había salido perjudicada, Nate le había propuesto que intentaran recuperar la relación que habían mantenido durante tantos años pero esta vez lejos de Nueva York, de las tentaciones y del dolor. Blair aún suspirando por Chuck y Nate pensando continuamente en Vanesa se habían adentrado en una ciudad lejana para intentar volver a ser aquella pareja idílica que fueron en su niñez, pero aquel intento los había reducido a un matrimonio de viejos jubilados.

- ¿Bien por él? ¿Te da igual que se case?

- Por supuesto. Está todo olvidado y enterrado. Chuck será feliz y nosotros...- Blair no continuó. Nate, enfrente de ella sólo arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Me quieres?- quiso saber Nate.

Inmediatamente, Blair sonrió abiertamente y contestó- Te quiero.

Contento y a la vez sorprendido Nate le contestó con una simple sonrisa. Blair no se mostró dolida cuando él no dijo aquellas palabras también, ella miró a su plato de comida y comenzó a comer.

Así que Blair Waldorf había olvidado a Chuck y ahora le quería a él. Era la noticia más inesperada que había recibido en muchos años. Nate Archibald tardó solo cinco horas más en comprender la reacción de su novia, la conocía lo suficiente como para creer en sus palabras sin dudarlo.

Aquella noche, Nate notó como Blair se deslizaba fuera de la cama. Nate cerró con fuerza los ojos, si se hacía el dormido Blair podría salir de la habitación sin dar explicaciones. No estaba nada cansado pero se obligó a permanecer cubierto con las mantas, no movióningún músculo hasta que oyó el portazo de la puerta principal.

Nathaniel se mantuvo quieto dos minutos más hasta que se incorporó de forma lenta, sus pies chocaron con el frío suelo pero él no se molestó en buscar sus zapatillas. Bajó las escaleras con calma y descalzo, sujetándose a la barandilla y no paró de andar hasta que llegó a la cocina. Como siempre que Blair se iba de forma inesperada, una nota pegada al frigorífico aguardaba a Nate.

_No puedo pretender más. Fue demasiado fácil decirte te quiero._

_No te quiero, pero te aprecio. _

_Blair_

Nate no se inmutó ante esa noticia, había imaginado esa situación tantas veces que ahora no le daba pavor. Se alegraba de que hubiera sido Blair la que había dado el paso porque él nunca habría tenido el valor suficiente. Al menos le quedaba el alivio de que esta vez la noticia no le había cogido desprevenido. No había sido el ciego, el estúpido que nunca se entera de nada. Esta vez Nathaniel Archibald había sido el primero en saber que su novia de toda la vida le iba abandonar.

Así que como cualquier otro día, Nate se acomodó en su sillón preferido con una bolsa de cacahuetes a un lado y una revista de cotilleos sobre su regazo. El jueves de esa misma semana por fin la revista había descubierto la identidad de la chica desconocida: el nombre de Blair Waldorf, la prometida de Chuck Bass, estaba escrito con las letras más grandes que Nate había visto jamás en alguna publicación. La limpiadora que días atrás había dado la información decía con cierto orgullo que la diadema que ahora sujetaba el pelo de Blair era idéntica a la que había encontrado en la suite de Bass días atrás, pero de un color diferente. Nathaniel simplemente sonrió y deseó que al menos Chuck Bass y Blair Waldorf tuvieran el coraje suficiente para llamarlo e invitarlo a la boda, con un poco de suerte podría ser el padrino. Antes de coger un puñado de cacahuetes, Nate se preguntó si Vanesa Abrams estaría invitada también a ese evento que había sido tardío pero poco inesperado.


End file.
